Rottman/Personality and Relationships
Personality Rottman is an intellectual and an analyst, able to confidently state the nature of his opponent's powers and how it functions. He is also somewhat well-mannered and well-spoken when compared to his comrades. Showing no surprise to those he faces, highly confident within his own abilities, he however is a supremacist. He believes that there is only a need for one to rule and he thinks of pirates and marines are the problem. If they where gone, he could begin forming a new world. But after it was shot down, he became a bit more angry at the World government and the marines. So he had teamed up with Samhain and loved his plan for the new Halloween Era. So Rottmen had changed a bit, he now thinks that most pirates and Marines are needed to be wiped from existences. Rottman seems to like to keep secrets, shown when he hides his cyborg form under his black coat. So he doesn't wish for many to know about his body modifications. Relationships Crew Rottman may hate most pirates but he thinks of the Halloween crew, as the means to bring in this new Halloween Era so they are his only exception to his believes. He is on good terms with them, but he seems to find the Trick or treat Trio rather annoying and only seeing them as children, than pirates. He often tells the trio to go back to school or wherever they go, not having the time to deal with them. Samhain D. Meido Rottman had been a full support of Samhain's dream of halloween everyday, Rottman really thinks of it as a political movement. Samhain likes Rottman's brains and has made him his personal strategist to help him plan his new era. Many say that it is Rottman who plans all of the movements, while Samhain only enjoys the fun. But then two are on very good grounds. Jack-0-Latern Division In the Jack-0-Latern Division he is second in command of the division and thinks of its members as very capable and intelligent members. However he does think down a bit on Roller and james, because of this attitudes. Roller was their muscle so he uses Roller alot and he hates James's laid back personality. Enemies Gorosei Rottman had publicly insulted and gave series speeches about the Gorosei being in affective. He thought of them as a capable leaders, but only one was needed to lead the world. However, they didn't see it his way and had dismissed him and feeling insulted by this Rottman had vowed to aid Samhain in creating the new Halloween Era to show those old men what he can do. Marines Rottman has no liking to the marines, he thinks of them as one of the problems that face the world today. He had no look into military soldiers, but using them as a threat to get power. But the marines don't think nothing of Rottman, but many of the marines he had faced and killed. They have seen what the really threatening presences is about Rottman. Kong He seems to have looked down on Kong, during his time. Kong had thought of Rottman as a very threatening or mostly a man who could get what he wishes by smarts. So the time have an extreme dislike for each other, but with Rottman's personality the on looker would think that they are old frienmies. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21